


Rare Moment

by nakedsuneku



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedsuneku/pseuds/nakedsuneku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short BBVenom PWP fic. Happens circa 1994 when Venom Snake was taking care of Outer Heaven while Big Boss was in FOXHOUND.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains violence and BDSM.

The year was 1994. It wasn’t always that Big Boss managed to see Venom, fearing that someone could find out about their plans. But, when he did, they wouldn’t waste any time.

The carnal slaps against his ass were getting violent, harder. Venom held himself against the table, pressing his stomach on the cold surface as he mewled for his Boss’ name, begging for more. Big Boss thrust his cock into the man’s abused entrance, grabbing his butt, and burying his nails into his skin.

“A- ah Boss-“

All he could hear was Big Boss’ a short hum as he felt his fingers curling into his damp, white hair, pulling his head back.

“Make little noise, Ahab. Don’t forget people don’t know our secret in Outer Heaven, either.” Big Boss pointed out, whispering into V’s ear. The phantom swallowed hard, nodding lightly while he enjoyed the wet tongue of his Boss pressing against his earlobe.

“Yes, sir.”

Venom felt good with that huge cock buried into his ass, his hole throbbing around the girth. Big Boss kept rolling his hips strongly against his butt as he wrapped his digits on V’s erection, already leaking too much pre-cum.

“Such a slut, so needy.”

Those words were like music to his ears. Venom gasped, trying to muffle his own moans with his human palm. His entrance was raw, stretched to its limit, but Big Boss was pretty sure he could take more into that slutty ass. His inner thighs were covered in pre-cum, a puddle forming on the ground.

“I like that you’re only mine, Ahab. No one else can feel how tight you are.”

“B- Boss… I’ll be always yours. My life belongs to you.”

His fingers tightened the grip around Venom’s cock. “You won’t come until I tell you when.” Venom hissed slowly, nodding frantically as he closed his hands into fists, pressing them against the table to support his weight. “If you do, you’ll be punished.”

“Yes- Boss.”

So, Big Boss rammed his cock into the other man mercilessly, hitting his prostate with every thrust he gave his ass. Venom whimpered, his whole body shivering in a mix of pleasure and pain.

The problem was that Venom wasn’t sure if he could hold his orgasm any longer. He looked over his shoulder at Big Boss with a painful expression, biting his bottom lip strongly.

“Boss-“

“What.” Big Boss didn’t stop fucking him, focusing his eye on his own cock pounding that tight entrance.

“I’m… close…”

“Don’t you dare, Ahab.” He glared at the man, suddenly shoving his hand against his back, making him lose his balance and hit his chest against the desk. Venom groaned, bringing his mechanical hand to his erection, and he used his fingers as a cock ring, wrapping them around, under his balls. He took a deep breath, shuddering a little while his Boss continued fucking him in a violent way.

His digits held his cock and balls firmly as he grunted in agony, aching for a release. It was working; he could feel the veins pumping hard against the cold metallic fingers, his skin getting numb. Venom couldn’t look at his own dick in that position, but he bet it was red, almost blue.

“B- Boss… are you-?”

“Patience, Ahab.”

Venom groaned, a little desperate because he knew his Boss had a huge stamina. His asshole was swollen already, filled with Big Boss’ abundant pre-cum. He wanted to come so badly, eyes watering because of the discomfort.

“B- Boss…”

Suddenly, Big Boss pushed V’s face against the table strongly in order to shut him up. His nose bled, probably because of a deep cut into one of his nostrils, but gladly, his nose was intact. However, in that brusque move, Venom released his cock and balls unintentionally, and he moaned slowly against the surface of the desk as he ejaculated hard on the floor.

He knew he would be punished for not obeying his Boss.

“What did I tell you, Ahab?” Big Boss’ voice was harsh, deeper than usual. “And, I’m not even close.”

“I’m sorry, Boss-“

“Turn around.”

Venom obliged, and he lifted his legs, spreading them to show his abused asshole. Big Boss thrust his cock into his ass once again, grabbing the limp dick firmly.

“You’ll get hard for me again.”

His strokes were violent, as usual. Venom cried out, not holding his own voice this time, and Big Boss slammed his free hand against his lips, forcing him to keep his moans muffled. Of course, Venom’s cock slowly hardened, coming back to life.

How much he loved that man; he loved being used by him, to serve him. Venom also loved that fat dick inside his tight butt, walls contracting against it in need. He couldn’t imagine his life without Big Boss anymore. He was Big Boss, but he knew his place. He wanted that man to be proud of him.

When Venom was fully erect, his Boss released his cock to focus only on his entrance, pounding his ass frantically. V knew pretty well he was close since his dick twitched inside him several times, thrusts getting harder and faster.

Few minutes later, Big Boss knitted his eyebrows together, releasing a guttural moan from his throat as he came inside Venom, cum filling his ass until it leaked out from his entrance. V licked his Boss’ palm, closing his eyes to focus on the warm load into him, bringing a hand to his cock to ejaculate once again.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to do it alone. Big Boss slapped his hand away, and used his own to stroke his double’s dick, keeping it slow this time. Venom took his time to enjoy the moment, relaxing as he stared at his Boss’ lone eye. Soon enough, he spilled semen over his chest and abdomen, releasing a weak, long groan.

Big Boss tapped lightly on his cheek, and pulled his pants up, fastening his belt calmly. “Good boy.”

All that Venom wanted was to feel his Boss’ cum inside him for the rest of the night. However, Big Boss wouldn’t be there to give him more of it. He had to go back to the United States, to FOXHOUND. Venom realized that time ran fast when he was with his Boss. It was a rare moment.

“Boss…”

“What.”

“When can we live together again like we used to?”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible anymore, Ahab.”

Then, when Big Boss left that room, Venom stared at the door with a distant look, wishing that he could go back in time to enjoy more of those days he had with his Boss.


End file.
